La Consulta del Caos: El Mariachi Solitario
by Phantom1812
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común esta Enfermera Joy y esta Oficial Jenny? Más de lo que quisieran. Más de lo humanamente razonable. Empezando porque tienen problemas y ambas dicen necesitar un jodido psicólogo. ¿Y eso yo cómo lo sé? Simple: Yo soy ese jodido psicólogo. Dios mío, dame mucha paciencia, porque si me das las fuerzas...
1. Caso Uno: Enfermera Joy

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Si por aquí alguien me recuerda, diré: Es un enorme gusto estar de vuelta.**

 **Y si nadie por aquí me recuerda, diré: Sigue siendo un enorme gusto volver.**

 **Si se toman la molestia de ver en mi perfil, verán una historia con el nombre similar y ambientada en el mismo universo. Pues bien, si están pensando que tiene que ver con ella, diré que sí y no. Sí porque sigue la misma línea, técnicamente este trabajo se desarrolla dos años después. Y no porque esta historia se puede leer de forma independiente, no existe ninguna referencia cuya omisión entorpezca la lectura. O sea, que aquí la única continuidad se da en el nombre y en el autor. Además, si todo sale bien, contando esto serán únicamente tres capítulos. Nada de complicaciones, sólo diversión.**

 **Desde ya aclarar que Pokémon, ese pedazo de infancia de muchos, pertenece a Nintendo y que cualquier crítica, constructiva y destructiva, será muy bien recibido.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

−¡Doctor, despierte!

Lo hice. Con semejante grito, demasiadas alternativas no me quedaban.

Al hall donde nos hallábamos no le faltaba iluminación. Al despertar, las vértebras del cuello protestaron al unísono. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, tardé en recuperar una perspectiva nítida del entorno. Cuando las manchas desaparecieron y el lugar dejó de girar, me vi a mí mismo sentado en uno de los sillones disponibles con la Enfermera Joy sentada frente a mí.

−Disculpe, yo…

−Doctor, ¿me estaba escuchando?

−Si alcancé a roncar, lo dudo –falta no hacía verle la cara, salía más provechoso bostezar un poco.

−¡Se trata de algo serio!

−Tan serio que no pudo esperar a una hora decente, ¿verdad? –Al menos la Enfermera Joy tuvo la decencia de mostrar cierto bochorno–. Estoy haciendo horas extras por amor al arte, podría invitarme a un café ya que estamos, ¿no lo cree?

Tenía que ser el único Centro Pokémon presente en esas latitudes. Tenía que estar en la necesidad de hallar hospedaje. Tenía que toparme con la única Enfermera Joy en quizá cuántos jodidos kilómetros a la redonda con problemas que, según ella, encajaban en la categoría de "psicológicos". Y tenía que ser el único psicólogo presente en esa región y en quizá cuántas más y relativamente disponible a la hora.

Hay días en los que desearía no ser yo, es una mierda. Pero resulta ser lo único en lo que soy bueno. Qué remedio.

¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando decidí convertirme en psicólogo? Ciertamente, en nada coherente. Eso o no estaba pensando. Que ni eso pueda recordar…

Sé psicólogo, decían. Hay tan pocos que no te faltará trabajo, decían. Te respetarán, trabajarás y tendrás tu independencia, decían. Al menos esa noche, habría dado de buena gana todo eso y un brazo por una hora de sueño. Y en lugar de perderme entre las sábanas y el calor nocturno, estaba obligado a hacerle caso a mi conciencia profesional y a la joven que creía que la inmensidad de su problema "psicológico" bastaría para sacarme de la cama a las tres de la mañana.

Y que tuviera razón…

Por supuesto, a la joven en cuestión la había visto más veces de las deseadas, lo quisiera o no. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, la habría hasta felicitado reconociéndola como la primera Enfermera Joy que se convertía en mi paciente, alguna medalla me habría inventado para la ocasión. Con eso ya tenía bastante para destacar, porque por lo demás, no distaba de ser una Enfermera Joy estándar. Ahí estaba el típico uniforme blanco, variando apenas la simétrica cruz, un verde que no recordaba haber visto, el típico cutis pálido y el cabello rosado con aquel curioso peinado que corroboraba la existencia del turno nocturno. Porque no podía imaginarla a esa hora tomándose semejante molestia sólo para sacarme de la cama con sus mal contenidos lagrimones asomando y preguntando:

−¿Es psicólogo? ¿Un psicólogo de verdad?

−Lo era antes de dormir –conseguí responder a duras penas.

De haber bastado con eso, no me habría visto en ese hall "escuchando" a Joy con mi adormilado amigo Natu en el regazo, manteniéndose en pie con dificultad. Casi habría sentido culpa de verlo así de no ser por el recuerdo de los picotazos matutinos que me obsequiaba puntualmente.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, una taza humeante de café aguardaba por mí. Lo último que esperaba era que tomara en serio mi sugerencia. Y lo último que quería, dicho sea de paso, era espantar más el sueño. Un ardiente sorbo después, empezaba a replantearme la posibilidad de dormir bajo las estrellas.

−¿Se siente mejor? –Me soltó la Enfermera Joy desde su asiento, a una prudencial distancia y con su respectiva taza sujeta con innecesaria fuerza.

−Tampoco creo que dure demasiado, así que vaya al grano.

−¿De nuevo? –Agradecí estar despierto para contemplar la divertida expresión frustrada de la joven… suponiendo que ella y toda su parentela se rigieran por las mismas reglas cronológicas que afectan al común de los mortales -¿Y todo lo que le dije?

−¿Recuerda el inicio de un sueño?

−Maldita sea… está bien –logro desbloqueado: Conseguir que una Enfermera Joy pierda la compostura–. Beba el jodido café, no le vaya a pasar otra vez.

−Es más seguro que la escuche mientras bebo –un sorbo. Mierda, con algo de whisky, habría sabido mejor.

−Me costó un mundo decir lo que tenía que decir y usted lo olvida…

−Con mayor razón no debiera de costarle, no será la primera vez, ¿no?

−Es difícil de cualquier manera, yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mí –qué poco se le notaba. Tan concentrada se hallaba que no notó cómo el café hirviendo arrasaba con mi esófago–. Es un trabajo difícil, ¿sabe? Tener a cargo un Centro… estar siempre aquí… estar siempre de buen humor… tener disposición para todo… incluso vestir así… llegado un punto… cada mañana, cuesta hacerse la idea.

−Le cuesta a todo el mundo, sin importar el trabajo.

−Pero al menos… al menos usted optó por hacer lo que hace –y no faltaba día en que me arrepintiera, pero falta no hacía que lo supiera. Bastante tenía ya consigo misma–. Desde el principio se esperó esto de mí… desde el principio se dijo qué tenía que hacer… desde el principio estuve limitada a soñar porque ya tenía un rol que cumplir y de mí jamás se esperó nada más salvo que sonriera siempre, que a todo dijera que sí… que me conformara con repetir el patrón seguido por mi madre, mis tías, mis primas, mis abuelas…

−Es una labor importante la que desempeñan, siempre…

−Y usted es la primera persona que lo dice y apuesto que lo acaba de pensar –en silencio me declaré culpable –se da por hecho que tengo que hacer esto… y si lo hago bien, es porque no se esperaba menos.

A decir verdad, su monólogo no me sorprendía. Es más, llevaba años esperando a que una de ellas me soltara algo así. Esperaba a que llegaran en masa en cuanto me convertí en psicólogo. Con los años, sólo esperaba que una apareciera en mi oficina antes de decidir largarme de la ciudad. ¿Por qué carajos Dios quiso cumplir mi deseo esa noche y a esa hora? ¿Y cómo a nadie no se le ha ocurrido pensar que sin importar cuántos kilómetros recorras, en un pueblo te esperará la misma cara y la misma voz en la misma jodida instalación? Está bien que los familiares deben guardar cierto parecido físico que los una, pero aquello iba más allá de lo razonable.

−Entonces… ¿No es feliz con lo que hace? –La cara de la Enfermera Joy fue una oda a la obviedad. Pero qué podía decir. En la universidad no existía la asignatura de Preguntas Acertadas y de haber existido, dudaba que pudiera haberla aprobado al primer intento. O al segundo o al tercero.

−¿Cómo podría serlo? ¿Cree que sonreír no cansa? ¿Cree que no quisiera que alguien se detuviera a pensar en lo que quiero o siento? ¿Cree que todos merecen que sea encantadora? Llevo viviendo con esto desde mucho antes de nacer, ¡estoy harta! –Si se percató de cuánto café había salpicado con su vehemente protesta, no dio la menor señal de ello. El grito, por otro lado, bastó para que Natu, en mi regazo, recuperara parte de la necesaria claridad.

−Sonreír le cansa a todo el mundo, del mismo modo que ser gentil… siendo sincero, Enfermera Joy, usted y miles podrían protestar por lo mismo, ¿por qué no corta las generalidades y me suelta las bombas de una jodida vez?

−¡No soy nadie, maldita sea! ¡Nadie! –Bien, si sus lágrimas no eran una señal para ponerme serio, no sabía qué más podía ser. Tal vez presioné demasiado.

−¿Y con quién he estado hablando todo este rato? ¿Con el aire?

−Usted… ¿Sabe usted lo que se siente vivir cada día recordando que es sólo un número? –Dudaba que las manos le bastaran para secarse los ojos y evitar el daño–. Qué más da… qué más da que no estés, otra como tú ya llegará, te cubrirá y quién… quién notará la diferencia, ¿eh? Un número más… obligada a replicar los pasos… obligada a ser de una forma, a no cometer errores… pero qué importancia tenía si había más y aun así… aun así…

−Su taza no es mero adorno, ¿sabe? Beba –y mientras lo hacía, lamenté no llevar conmigo la libreta. No habría tardado en apuntar "Conflicto grave de identidad"–. Respire profundo… tranquilícese… eso es, cuente hasta cuatro, inhale… cuente hasta cuatro, exhale… ¿Mejor? –A duras penas consiguió asentir, reprimiendo en parte los sollozos y la aparición de nuevas lágrimas–. Joy… y desde un comienzo… ¿Qué es lo que más ha deseado?

−Es… cielos, ahora que lo pregunta, parece tan estúpido…

−Haga la prueba.

−Quería ser… quería ser piloto de carreras –dada la elevada tasa de mortalidad y daños del mencionado deporte, decir que era una estupidez era quedarse corto, pero quién era yo para decirle nada si cuando era niño soñaba con ser recogedor de basura, siendo la profesión de psicólogo lo más cercano–. Quería tantas cosas… quería… ¿Es que Joy es el único nombre que existe? –Esperé tantos años a que alguien hiciera esa pinche pregunta que a punto estuve de abrazarla–. Que a nadie le molestara… que dejara de sonreír… sentir que existían más opciones que trabajar hasta el fin el Centro Pokémon… no me malentienda, me gustan los pokémon, pero…

−No me lo tiene que explicar, está bien –vivimos rodeados de ellos, están en todas partes, no hay nadie que no tenga uno, o te gustan o te sacan por cansancio, en eso no era diferente de nadie. Me pregunté si sería muy tarde para incluir "Presión externa"–. Dígame… ¿Vive sola?

−Si me hubiera hecho antes esa pregunta diría… pero ahora yo… yo… −conocía esa clase de suspiros. Era mi talento. Salía de una y me metía en otra. Sería una noche eterna−. Cielos… no lo sé.

−Explíquese –pendejo, ¿no podías dejar que el tema muriera ahí? ¿Qué carajos tenía que ver eso con el conflicto de identidad? En mi regazo, Natu intentaba contener la risa. Buen trabajo.

−Yo… yo tengo una pareja –lástima, porque estaba buena. Algo que pudiera alabarle a esa imparable fotocopiadora a escala industrial que era su familia–. Es… es una relación larga, ¿sabe? Llevamos… llevamos un tiempo ya…

−Independiente del tiempo, no dudó porque sí –y a mí qué me importaba cuánto llevaran, tantas vueltas innecesarias… claro, ella debía de estar acostumbrada a los turnos nocturnos mientras yo rabiaba contra la prohibición de fumar en recintos cerrados.

−No me reconoce –terminó por soltar la joven, apretando los dientes–. Tanto tiempo compartido y a ella le importa más el trabajo… le importa más lo que pueda decir la gente que darme un lugar definido en su vida.

−Bueno… usted tampoco lo hace nada mal –como era de esperarse, no tardó en mirarme de la misma forma en que miraría a un loco corriendo desnudo por su amadísimo Centro Pokémon–. Ah, por favor, ¿no lleva los mejores años de su vida quemándose la cabeza por lo que dicen los demás, los mismos que no le dan su lugar, cuando está en sus manos tomar una decisión y hacerse su lugar?

−Son… son dos cosas completamente diferentes –qué buena onda, pero la palidez espectral que cubrió su ya de por sí pálido cutis no tardó en darme la razón.

−En ese caso… ¿Cuánto lleva de relación con su princesa?

−Digamos… unos cinco años…

El tiempo vuela cuando pierdes el juicio, ¿eh?

−Fascinante, ¿la conoce su familia? –Resultó divertido contemplar la expresión de Joy, como si acabara de soltar un juramento ruso –Cinco años es un número respetable, ¿la ha presentado a sus padres? Bien, desde otra óptica, ¿les ha hecho alguna mención de sus preferencias?

−No sé… no sé cómo reaccionarían…

−No la creo la mujer más sola del mundo, no creo ser ni mucho menos el primer pendejo con el que sostiene una conversación, ¿se lo ha dicho a alguien? A una mujer como usted no le faltará ocasión para presentarla como su pareja, ¿lo ha hecho? –Conté los segundos. Sólo cuando el silencio alcanzó el minuto, me permití sonreír–. Tan bien como ella, si me permite opinar.

−Bien… tal vez… tal vez tenga razón –reconoció a regañadientes. La razón… a quién carajos le sirve, todos lo olvidan un rato después–. Pero existen… existen cosas más allá del exterior… cosas que podría hacer… cosas…

−Instrúyame.

−Podría llamarme desde el trabajo, es lo que hago; o podría preguntar cómo estuvo mi día; o podría sencillamente preguntar cómo estoy, sin importar el momento; o podría hablar sabiendo que tenemos problemas; o podría aceptar que no porque trabaje armada será la que tenga la voz cantante en todos los asuntos; o que es mi trabajo sonreír cada jodido día, no le coqueteo a medio mundo; podría confiar un poco más en mí, ¿es mucho pedir?

Ah, qué cosa el amor…

−Imbecilidad transitoria.

−¿Disculpe?

−Encantadora historia –acomodé la cabeza, las vértebras crujieron. No me atreví a mover nada más. Ya estaba en posición de cerrar el tema–. Si le interesa mi opinión… qué digo, claro que le interesa, pero en fin, si usted aspira a encontrar la pareja perfecta, tenga por seguro que no la encontrará…

−Sé bien que…

−Nadie es perfecto, todos lo sabemos y más a la hora de las relaciones, pero… ¿Sabe qué hace que tantas relaciones alcancen la plenitud? Saber que no son perfectos, pero intentar a diario serlo –cuando vacié mi taza, el contenido había perdido más de un par de grados, bastando para aliviar el dolor causado por las quemaduras internas–. De buenas a primeras, por otro lado, no es como que esa chica pareja suya haga el intento siquiera de serlo.

−Doctor…

−Dudo, por otro lado, que usted sea una taza de leche, hay responsabilidad compartida, así es toda relación, así que… antes de tomar una decisión con respecto a ella, haga un examen de consciencia, ambas merecen respeto, ambas merecen lo mejor y si es sincera, ya sabrá qué hacer.

−Doctor, es… es algo difícil…

−De amor no se muere, hágase un favor y afronte las consecuencias –por primera vez, agradecí los picotazos. El dolor tiende a ser subestimado–. En cuanto a lo que nos convoca… imagino que hace ya bastante que no tiene contacto regular con su familia.

−Pues… eso creo, sí.

−Hay muchas Enfermeras Joy, ¿verdad? Qué digo muchas, cientos, si acaso no son más, contando las que están en ejercicio, las que se entrenan…

−Gracias por recordármelo…

−¿Cuánto daño puede hacer que una mande todo a la mierda? –Me gustó su desconcierto. Una señal alarmante, que hubiera tan pocas cosas que me produjeran verdadera satisfacción–. La identidad es algo más que su cara, que su cabello… que un puñado de genes si lo quiere, es más que un papel o un nombre, la identidad es lo que usted se permite, cómo usted se forja, cómo sueña y vive, así que usted seguirá siendo nadie mientras no acepte que usted es más que lo que puedan ver, empezando por lo que puede hacer y decidir… y si quiere algo… si tanto le molesta ese sistema dictatorial… ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacerle si empieza con los cambios que tanto desea? Es muy joven…

−Pero… qué dirá…

−Qué más da lo que digan, importa lo que hagan y dudo que puedan hacer algo a estas alturas de su vida, ¿verdad? Ni usted ni nadie vino al mundo para dar en el gusto a sus antepasados.

−Bueno… una menos no hará la diferencia –qué curioso me resultó verla sonreír con cierto alivio. No, qué alivio. Significaba que ya se había prolongado lo suficiente.

−Se busca lo contrario… aunque depende de la óptica –dicho esto, me puse de pie, estando a punto Natu de ir a dar al piso.

−Doctor… no sé… no sé cómo agradecerle –una vez incorporada, Joy me pareció más menuda que en un comienzo, pero también más aliviada. Una verdadera lástima, sí estaba buena.

−Ah, yo sé cómo –y apenas tuve tiempo de gritarle mi petición mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación–. Déjeme dormir hasta tarde, carajo. Y si tanto me lo agradece, no me vuelva a buscar.

Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme la cantidad absurda de disparates bonitos que se pueden encadenar bajo presión.

Casi creí adivinar el sonrojo en su rostro. Por otro lado, el aire había perdido densidad. Mierda, ya estaba por amanecer y esperaba que quedara algo de sueño en mí. A Natu no le costó nada volver a dormir. Yo tendría para un largo rato aguantando el ansia de fumar. Bonita noche para ver cumplido uno de mis mayores anhelos profesionales. Bonita noche para volver a ser un psicólogo después de tanto tiempo sin ejercer. Bonita ocasión escogí para volver al país después de darle la vuelta al mundo.

Sucede que desearía no ser yo, es una mierda. Pero resulta ser lo único en lo que soy bueno. Vaya mierda. Nací jodido. Nací para joderla.

Si a eso llamaba vacaciones…


	2. Caso Dos: Oficial Jenny

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer de corazón a quienes decidieron darle una oportunidad al primer capítulo, en especial a Amo del vacío, eden de orion, luxter77 y Miss Elric, todos son un impulso para seguir adelante.**

 **Poco más me queda por añadir salvo, como siempre, recordar que no soy propietario de Pokémon, ese título es de Nintendo y esperar que este segundo capítulo de los tres en mente sea del agrado de todos. Todos los comentarios, críticas, amenazas y demás son de agradecer.**

 **Así pues, los invito a leer. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

−Puedes ir olvidando tus derechos, nadie sabe que estás aquí, así que haré contigo lo que me plazca y sólo te dejaré salir cuando me dé la gana.

Conocía de buena mano la simpatía natural de toda Oficial Jenny, pero la que enfrentaba en aquel instante hacía bastante que había superado a sus familiares por paliza.

Dudaba que, en mi ausencia, las leyes de tránsito se volvieran tan severas. Dudaba que el supuesto exceso de velocidad del que se me acusaba se castigara de otra forma que no fuera con una multa. Y sin embargo, llevaba horas incomunicado en una jodida sala de interrogatorios con un café frío por única compañía. Encantadora, la Oficial Jenny.

−¿Sabe? Estoy acostumbrado a que me pidan una hora –por supuesto que el café sabía horrible a esas alturas. En principio, no fui capaz de explicar el sorbo. Tal vez la sed. Tal vez necesitaba convencerme de que todo podía empeorar con un poco de buena voluntad.

−Si todavía quieres seguir entero, sólo abrirás la boca para responder mis preguntas −adorable, ni falta que le hacía dejar caer la mano sobre la mesa con tal estridencia para recalcar sus palabras.

Cuando sabes que distas de poder elegir, resignándote a aceptar, son pocos los pasatiempos.

La Oficial Jenny tenía poco que pudiera volverla especial salvo el ceño fruncido y los predecibles dientes apretados tras sus labios. El semblante severo no constituía una novedad, tampoco el uniforme azul ni la forma en que llevaba el cabello azul verdoso. Perturbador. No quería ni imaginar lo que se sentiría hacer frente a dos… no, a tres de ellas con el mismo gesto y el mismo carácter.

Claro que ésta era diferente. Estaba desesperada. Qué más podía explicar que me retuviera de ese modo habiendo pasado por alto prácticamente todo el Reglamento de Tránsito y unos cuantos Derechos Humanos, por no mencionar el resto de las leyes.

−Así que eres psicólogo –soltó, sin despegar de mí sus ojos de brasa. La miré unos segundos sin quemarme. Luego me concentré en el café. Mirarlo no bastaría. Qué remedio. Otro sorbo. Le faltaba azúcar además. O licor, el que fuera. Un nuevo golpe en la mesa estuvo a punto de hacerme escupir−. ¡No te quedes callado!

−Disculpe, eso sonó a cualquier cosa menos a pregunta –un golpe más y esa mano terminaría partiendo la mesa por la mitad.

−¿Eres psicólogo sí o no?

−¿Todavía tengo derecho a guardar silencio?

−Aquí no tienes nada, sólo tus obligaciones para conmigo.

−Entonces váyase al carajo –nadie me reconocería como un mártir de los derechos civiles. Dudaba siquiera que alguien me amara al faltar salvo Natu y una que otra persona. En su lugar, imaginaba a más de uno, incluyéndome, me felicitaría por alcanzar una nueva marca en lo referente a estupideces, confirmándomelo el suspiro cansado de la Oficial.

−Veo que no entiendes tu situación, así que… tendré que ser más clara.

Era rápida. No capté en qué segundo exacto se levantó de la silla y dio vuelta la mesa, lanzándola contra la puerta. Sólo supe del golpe en mi cara cuando me vi en el piso con las manos esposadas y escupiendo sangre. El chasquido fue el toque final. Ni falta me hizo abrir los ojos, pero lo hice, a pesar de saber que un glorioso cañón calibre 38 me apuntaba entre las cejas.

−O respondes o te meto una bala, ¿fui clara?

−Haga los honores –qué bueno que no notó los temblores de mi mano. Qué bueno que los supe controlar agarrando el cañón y apoyándolo entre las cejas.

−No creas que no lo haré.

−Ya lo habría hecho de quererlo, ¿qué se lo impide? –Sonreí. Por dentro, la orina luchaba por salir–. Soy psicólogo, vivo de responder preguntas, ¿tan difícil le sería acercarse como cualquier ser humano?

−Tú me jodiste la vida, ¿necesito más razones?

Aquella rabiosa afirmación lo cambiaba todo. ¿Joderle la vida a una mujer armada? Casi tan meritorio como ganarle una discusión a una mujer en cualquier situación. Tan imposible como estúpido. Y si no lo recordaba con una pistola apuntándome, y más siendo bueno trabajando bajo presión, dudaba que tal acusación tuviera fundamento sustentable.

−Bueno, no me ha hecho pasar el mejor de los ratos en las últimas horas, ¿necesita algo más para que estemos a mano?

−¡Deja de fingir si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando! –Si necesitaba pruebas de su desesperación, aquel dejo de histeria me vino como anillo al dedo.

−Dije que soy psicólogo, no adivino, sin contar que es la primera vez que la veo… si no contamos al resto de la familia, claro.

−Tú… tú hiciste que me dejara… ¡No pudo ser otro!

Habría sentido lástima por ella, más con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y el ligero temblor de sus manos, de no ser por la incómoda situación en la que me hallaba. El temblor incorrecto y habría reducido mi cerebro a papilla. No obstante, estaba claro que no iba a cumplir su amenaza, así como tampoco se trataba del mejor momento para admirar su arma. Ya bastantes humillaciones me había hecho pasar como para encima reconocer en voz alta que estaba mejor equipada que yo.

−¿Y en serio vale la pena joder su carrera por hacerme pagar? Suponiendo que haya hecho algo así…

−Sin ella… sin ella yo me muero… nada tiene sentido…

A pesar de adivinar la trayectoria de los tiros, seguía sin verle mayor sentido. Porque llevaba años sin involucrarme con una mujer de esa manera… mierda, pensarlo tampoco ayudó a mi estado anímico. Sin contar lo lejana que me parecía la posibilidad de tener algo con una mujer con la que compartía gustos. Como fuera, dudaba que la pena o el rencor de esa oficial pudiera durar tanto… suponiendo que no me confundiera con otro, ¿por qué no?

−¿Y tanto le teme a la muerte que necesita mi compañía en el camino? –Había llegado el momento de psicoanalizarme… como si fuera el primer hombre en el planeta que optaba por volverse un bocón de mierda antes que reconocer que se cagaba de miedo–. Esperaba un poco más tratándose de una oficial de su rango.

Por menos mataban en mi rancho y sin embargo, la bala nunca llegó. Ahí seguía el oscuro cañón. ¿Tan difícil sería apuntarme en la nuca? Porque la idea de llevarme la imagen de mi verdugo como mi último recuerdo del mundo que me acogió no me causaba mayor gracia.

−Cuánto… cuánto más piensas hacerte…

−¡Soy un jodido psicólogo, loca de mierda! ¡El único en quién sabe cuántas pinches regiones! ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de cuántos cabrones trato a diario?! ¡¿En serio te crees que recordaré a cada uno de ellos?! ¡O me dices qué carajos hice o ya me puedes volar la tapa de los sesos de una pinche vez porque no he dormido en tres putas noches y con suerte recuerdo lo que hice hace cinco minutos!

No sabría decir qué nos sorprendió más: Si el reclamo en sí o que estuviera tan harto de todo que no dudara en gritarle a una oficial armada y lista para jalar el gatillo. A juzgar por el eterno lapso en que permaneció Jenny boquiabierta, ella lo esperaba menos que nadie.

−Tratas… ¿Cuántas Enfermeras Joy has tratado en tu vida?

¿Tan difícil era empezar por ahí?

En circunstancias normales, me habría negado a responder apelando a la manida ética. Por suerte para ella, distaba de ser una situación normal. A mí no me convenía que ningún jodido Consejo de Ética se enterara de mis acciones del mismo modo que a ella no le convenía que ninguno de sus superiores se enterara de la encantadora velada que me había ofrecido. Y aunque se enteraran, a esas alturas no podía importarme menos.

Así que ésa era la princesa de la Joy con deseos de correr la Fórmula Uno… ¿Qué chingados le había visto?

¿Así de evidente era que ninguna Enfermera Joy acudía en busca de ayuda?

−¿Esa Joy es tu novia?

−¡Era, cabrón! ¡Es tu culpa! –Curioso. No recordaba ser tan persuasivo.

−Le dije que fuera feliz, no que terminara contigo…

−¡Mentira! ¡Le metiste cosas en la cabeza!

−O tú le diste razones para creer que cortándote era la mejor forma de ser feliz –y dado el encanto que la caracterizaba una anfitriona maravillosa…

−Mentiroso de mierda –a esas alturas, Jenny ya no tenía reparos en llorar a la vez que contraía el rostro. Sólo la pistola conseguía transmitirme su enojo. De haberme quedado con su cara, cualquiera habría pensado que lidiaba con un espantoso dolor de muelas−. Eres… eres un…

−Un tipo con el que conversó algunas horas de una noche cualquiera mientras que tú fuiste su pareja por… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco años? ¿Acaso más? Pero claro, un desconocido de paso tiene más influencia en una mujer que la persona a la que ha amado por años, tiene toda la lógica del mundo, ¿verdad?

Finalmente su brazo cedió ante el peso del arma así como todo su cuerpo al peso de la pena (tranquila cariño, estás tan gorda como siempre), dejándose caer de tal forma sobre la silla más cercana que no me habría extrañado de llegar a hacerse daño. Si esperaba unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro o en la espalda, bien hacía en esperar sentada. Lamentablemente para ella, dentro de los últimos cinco minutos que recordaba encajaba a la perfección el diente que me había hecho perder.

−Yo… no sé… no sé qué hice para…

−Si no supieras, ya me habrías metido una bala, ¿qué sacas con engañarte a estas alturas?

−Mierda… ¡No es tan fácil! Yo… nunca he hablado de esto con nadie…

−Así empiezan todos y bien que he pagado mis facturas, así que no te sientas la única…

−¿Me vas a decir que has tratado a otra Jenny?

No, carajo, no. Otro de esos sueños de mierda de los que renegaba. Nunca en la vida. Nunca hasta ese momento, suponiendo que tuviera los ánimos de dirigirle la palabra tras el numerito montado. Después de esa noche, suponiendo que pasara de ella, esperaba no volver a toparme con ninguna de esas jodidas fotocopias de carne nunca más.

Aconseja a Joy, decía la bruta de mi conciencia, qué de malo podría pasar, decía la muy…

Porque este jodido mundo es una hilera de fichas de dominós. Tarde o temprano, cederás ante el peso de tus decisiones.

−Lo único que tiene de especial el ser Jenny o Joy es lo mucho que ahorras en espejos –y todo lo que ello acarrea, por no mencionar el empleo asegurado, sin importar que éste fuera una porquería, mas no estaba dispuesto a darle ideas. Si se le ocurría solita, ya era otra cosa.

−Mi vida es una porquería… o lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria –bien, un problema menos–. No me malentiendas, no es que me disguste lo que hago… bueno, me disgusta, pero… pasa con todos los trabajos, ¿no? Da igual lo que hagas, llegará un día en que decidirás cambiar el rumbo y esto… bueno, resulta ser lo único que se me da.

−Los dentistas también tiran dientes, así que campo laboral no te faltará por si decides… qué sé yo… ¿Cambiar de aires?

−Es un trabajo satisfactorio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… a veces siento que se lleva lo mejor de mí –una sonrisa compungida le vino de maravilla a ese rostro congestionado−. Imagina… imagina que llegas a tu casa después de un turno infinito… y ella me pregunta cómo estuvo mi día… carajo, ¿qué le voy a responder? ¿A cuántos tuve que arrestar? ¿A cuántos tuve que interrogar? ¿Cuántas veces todo se salió de control? Llegando… lo que más quiero es olvidar…

−Si los interrogatorios son la mitad de agradable de lo que éste fue, ya entiendo por qué no cuentas nada.

−Pero de mi familia… de nosotras no se espera el hastío –qué bien se le daba la primera vez que dejaba ir todo, aunque tampoco me convenía que escuchara cada cosa que soltaba−. Se espera lo mejor… se espera que seamos estoicas… por Dios, se espera que nuestro estómago sea de hierro… que apenas tengamos los sentimientos elementales que nos separen de las máquinas…

−Básicamente, lo contrario a una Enfermera Joy –tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir el ligero balanceo de su cabeza, un asentimiento casi imperceptible–. Y esa Joy… tu Joy, por distinguirla de alguna forma… ¿No bastó para romper la coraza?

−Cada una tenía sus problemas, ¿cómo iba a agobiarla con los míos?

−¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te detuviste a escuchar sus problemas? –bendije la memoria del primero en soltar "El que calla, otorga". Me había ahorrado años de estudios gracias a él/ella.

−A veces… a veces no coincidíamos, ¿sí? –Sí, claro. Pero de haber querido juzgar a alguien, me habría hecho juez, abogado por tanto, pero no. Todavía quería ir al cielo, suponiendo que existiera.

−¿Y piensas que me creeré que siempre fue así? Muy dedicada serás, mucho te gustará trabajar… a veces, sí, pero la veías, ¿verdad? Lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a matarme por ella…

−Nunca me… gustaron las mujeres antes de ella y…

−Ah, por favor, tuviste años para acostumbrarte a la idea.

−¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que habría sido para nosotras la vida de reconocer que éramos pareja? Nuestras… nuestras familias y… nuestra reputación…

−Dudo que ahora le importe su reputación como enfermera y en cuanto a ti… después del circo que montaste aquí, dudo que te importe nada.

−Yo… ¡Yo también tengo mis problemas!

−Pero si sólo abres la boca para tragar, ¿cómo carajos lo va a saber ella? –De pie, con las manos esposadas, todos mis huesos gritaron, conformando un armonioso coro junto con mi cara magullada y sangrante–. Sigue buscando excusas para no darle un lugar en tu vida, sigue llorando y partiéndome la jeta, a mí y a cualquiera que se le acerque o le diga lo mismo… quéjate, no limites tu autocompasión, haz lo que quieras, pero la clave para recuperarla… para mantenerla a tu lado siempre ha estado en tus manos –si seguía en esa posición y llorando para rematarla, dudaba que escuchara media palabra –Jenny… si te dejó… si te dejó no creo que se deba a que no te ame, pero… el amor y la paciencia son cosas diferentes y a veces… a veces ni todo el amor del mundo basta para ignorar el daño… o para asegurar la felicidad… no si no lo demuestras.

¿Cursi? Con seguridad. Y si seguía hablando, me daría un coma diabético. Pero pareció bastarle. Y agradecí no tener que recurrir al tacto, habría sido incapaz de permanecer demasiado cerca de ella aparentando dulzura o comprensión. Más cercana me parecía la opción de mandar a la mierda el que fuera mujer y entonces sí me ganaría a pulso el pago cobrado anteriormente y los próximos.

−Si tu vida es una porquería, deja de intentar aparentar… sé tú misma… no lo sé, grítalo de vez en cuando, se ahorrarán algunos problemas tú y los que te rodean –dudaba que fueran demasiados los que conformaran dicho círculo considerando el genio del que hacía gala.

−¿Pero qué puedo hacer ahora? –Canijo, si había alguien en ese cuchitril acostumbrado a tomar decisiones bajo presión era ella.

−Puedes sentarte y esperar a que pase… puedes pegarte un tiro si crees que tarda demasiado… puedes intentarlo una última vez… −apenas podía creer que fuera la última opción la que consiguiera derribar sus expectativas–. Si no lo intentas, vivirás arrepintiéndote, con la incertidumbre, pero si lo intentas… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

−¿Intentarlo? ¿Y cómo?

−Era tu novia, no la mía, dale lo que quiere y reza porque no sea muy tarde para que lo acepte.

Era rápida para todo, hasta para recuperar las fuerzas. Ni siquiera era más alta que yo, debía de llevarle cabeza y algo más de ventaja y con todo, poca fuerza necesitó para estrellarme contra la pared. En mi defensa, no lo esperaba, craso error, porque sólo vine a reaccionar cuando me vi empotrado, con un dolor intenso en la espalda y el cálido cañón de su arma apoyado en mi barbilla. Para entonces, los ojos enrojecidos, el maquillaje corrido y el rastro de lágrimas no restaban puntos al amenazador cuadro.

−Si estoy metida en esto, es por tu culpa, así que ni creas que te vas a zafar de esto con unas cuantas palabras bonitas –qué lástima, había funcionado hasta ese día. Oficialmente había agotado todos mis recursos diplomáticos–. O me das ideas que solucionen esto o el diente no será lo último que lamentes.

−No enamoraste a Joy con tu genio, ¿verdad? –Conocía ese sonido. Acababa de amartillar el jodido revólver–. Bien, bien… lo básico sería pedirle perdón seguido de otra oportunidad…

−¡Eso lo hace todo el mundo! ¡No existe garantía de que me crea!

−No se trata sólo de pedirlo a secas, también va en la forma, en el estilo… en que se note que estás dispuesta a darlo todo… en que perciba que estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, todo con tal de que vuelva…

−Ya veo –que bajara el arma no significaba nada. Había algo inquietante en su sonrisa, en el brillo de su mirada, una imagen que no me abandonó incluso cuando me dejó a solas con mis erráticos pensamientos mientras iba a buscar sabe Dios qué carajos.

Al regresar, tardé un segundo en adivinar sus intenciones, tragar saliva y lamentar que no jalara el gatillo. Todo el desmadre vivido me había hecho olvidar la vieja guitarra, recuerdo de mi madre, que me quitara al momento de mi detención, un instrumento que llevaba acompañándome casi tanto como mi amigo Natu, también en poder de aquella loca armada.

Que abriera la boca no mejoró demasiado las cosas:

−Muy bien, mariachi, ¿tienes experiencia dando serenatas?

Qué más daba la experiencia si viniendo de ella la petición, aquello iba a salir de todo menos bien.

 _Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

 _¿Aconsejar a una Enfermera Joy? ¿No te parece desmedido?_


	3. Caso Tres: El Mariachi Kamikaze

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos. Prometí tres y helo aquí, el tercer capítulo de esta locura que tanto postergué. Ha sido muy divertido retomar este mundo y espero de corazón que quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia también hayan pasado un buen rato. Espero que el cierre de este caso sea de su agrado. Como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o amenaza será bien recibido.**

 **Agradezco, como debe ser, a todos. En especial a Amo del vacío, luxter77, eden de orion, a mi muy querida y apreciada amiga y colega Gozihr Izaro y por último y no menos importante, a Miss Elric, agradeciéndole también sus amables comentarios. Gracias por ser una inspiración para avanzar.**

 **Y por supuesto, ni Pokémon ni las canciones aquí reproducidas me pertenecen.**

 **Los invito a leer. Muchas gracias por su atención y será hasta la próxima… claro, si desean pedir una hora con este cabrón que dice ser psicólogo, jajajaja.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que pasar algo así. En realidad, hacía bastante de la última vez. Lo necesario para despertar mi inquietud.

Quizá fuera el menos mexicano de los mexicanos conocidos por muchos, pero eso no me salvaba de las bromas. Daba igual que no hubiera nacido ahí, que lo fuera sólo por parte de padre y que hiciera poco de la primera y última vez que pisara un país que ya extrañaba. Algunas bromas eran tolerables, hasta me reía de ellas. Otras ameritaban que le partiera la jeta al bromista, ya fuera por lo ofensiva o aburrida de la broma en sí.

Jenny fácilmente habría encajado en el segundo grupo. Después del interrogatorio, ni el ser mujer la habría salvado de la lógica respuesta. Por desgracia para mí, contaba con sólidos argumentos a su favor, entiéndase un calibre 38 clavándose en mi espalda.

Si la idea era ser discretos, fracasábamos miserablemente. Algunos curiosos que merodeaban por los alrededores a pesar de la torrencial lluvia parecían incapaces de no detenerse por un segundo o dos (en el mejor de los casos) a contemplar el pintoresco cuadro que ofrecíamos.

Si quería dar lástima, lo conseguía. Del imponente aspecto que a diario ofrecía no quedaba ni la sombra. Todo, desde el maquillaje, el peinado o los colores del uniforme había cedido ante el poderío del clima. Tampoco la ayudaba la angustiada mirada que le dirigía al Centro Pokémon que contrastaba con el cañón recalcando su presencia contra mi piel.

Y en cuanto a mí… podía ser peor, pero no estaba seguro de querer agradecer el gesto. No tenía nada en contra del sombrero de mariachi azul que esa loca a la que todos llamaban Oficial había conseguido a través de Dios sabe qué contacto y valiéndose de quizá qué método. Me mantenía seco hasta cierto punto, pero apretaba, pesaba y cualquiera que pasaba alzaba las cejas, parpadeaba y luchaba por convencerse de que lo llevaba puesto. Y la guitarra en mis brazos completaba la estrafalaria imagen.

Porque apenas éramos dos. Y sólo uno iba a cantar, estaba claro. Seguro me iba a escuchar con esa lluvia. A las puertas del Centro Pokémon, apenas a unos metros de distancia, mojándonos inútilmente.

−Te dije que vivía de cantar en las calles –gruñí entre dientes al tiempo que afinaba la guitarra–. El sombrero…

−Las he visto, incluso he tenido que detenerlas por causar escándalo durante la noche, llevan serenatas para pedir perdón…

−¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero llevan al conjunto entero, no a uno solo!

−A ellos tendría que pagarles –que esbozara una sonrisa satisfecha apenas perceptible me hizo considerar romperle la guitarra en la cabeza.

−Sí, parece que ganas tan poco que apenas te alcanza para contratar al vocalista del grupo –el cañón presionando con mayor fuerza contra mis huesos me indicó que había ido demasiado lejos.

−Así entenderá el significado, llamará su atención además –a pesar de guardar silencio, creyó oportuno seguir presionando con el arma–. O te apresuras o te despides de la rodilla.

−Te advierto que ha pasado un tiempo…

−Si esto sale mal, te despides de las dos, ¿está claro?

−Las sacrificaría con gusto –chisté tras girar la última clavija y probar todas las cuerdas. Era una lástima que quedara mucho por caminar si quería largarme de allí.

¿Por eso había dejado de ejercer como psicólogo? De pronto, ya no me desagradaba tanto la idea de volver a tratar entrenadores o coordinadores hijos de madres viudas o padres fumadores clientes del mismo lejano local.

Los primeros acordes fueron fruto del azar. Dentro del Centro, apenas si se apreciaba movimiento. Algunos asistentes nos miraban y de buena fuente sabía Jenny que Joy, afortunadamente, aún no se marchaba, quizá cubriendo a la que sería su reemplazante o aguardando el momento correcto en que tal decisión escandalizaría más o menos.

Y hablando del diablo, a lo lejos la vi, sorprendiéndome al reconocerla aunque fuera de espalda, pudiendo separar su imagen del recuerdo de tantas otras como ella. Un par de acordes más al azar, pero más allá de los contados espectadores, nadie más se dio por enterado ni ella mucho menos por aludida. No, no nos ignoraba, simplemente faltaba ruido, un desmadre mayor.

Sentí a Jenny sobresaltarse en cuanto solté el grito, mirándome ella, al igual que los demás, como si estuviera agonizando en medio de la calle.

−Qué… ¡Qué estás haciendo!

−Captar su atención, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Otro grito. A esas alturas, Jenny podría haber reemplazado con toda soltura la luz roja de un semáforo en mal estado. Para qué hablar de Joy. Finalmente había conseguido que se sintiera aludida, saliendo con el tropel que se refugiaba en el Centro Pokémon, consiguiendo a los pocos segundos que una respetable multitud (teniendo en cuenta el clima) se uniera a nosotros en la estúpida cruzada de ver quién se mojaba más.

Por fin se ponían de acuerdo. Tanto la Enfermera como la Oficial lucían igual de abochornadas. Eso unido al anillo humano que ya nos rodeaba me llevó a esbozar la más grande de mis sonrisas. Por un instante creí haberme dislocado la mandíbula o desgarrado un par de músculos faciales poco usados.

−D… Doctor… Jenny… –articuló Joy en cuanto pudo reconocer al sujeto bajo el sombrero y a su acompañante–. Pero… pero qué están…

−A mí ni me mires que el desesperado no soy yo –dejé de sentir la presión del arma en mi espalda. Al fin a Jenny todo aquello dejó de parecerle una buena idea. Qué lástima para ella que, de un momento a otro, comenzara a disfrutar de aquel circo–. Vamos Oficial, ¿te comió la lengua el Rattata?

−¡Joy! –Consiguió graznar la Oficial, costándome creer en un comienzo que fuera la misma bruta especialista en interrogatorios que yo creía conocer. Creí incluso percibir el desconcierto masificado–. Yo… yo vine… yo… yo quiero…

−Vino a despedirse –como era de esperarse, en cuanto solté aquello, Jenny me miró como si fuera un reo fugado, armado y especialmente agresivo–. Está al tanto de tus decisiones, desde las laborales hasta las más… personales y no te preocupes, quedó claro, así que… Joy, para ti, este regalo de despedida.

Si no quería perder lo poco que pudiera quedarle a esas alturas, Jenny no haría nada en mi contra. Estábamos rodeados de testigos, eso sin contar la presencia de su amada princesita. De manera que permití que los primeros acordes salieran al azar, recuperando el encanto y la letra de la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza, misma que prácticamente grité a todo pulmón:

 _Se llevó la mesa, se llevó la cama_ _  
_ _me dejo solito y durmiendo en el suelo,_ _  
_ _me quedé muy triste y sin más remedio_ _  
_ _que tomarme un trago y hablar con el perro._

 _La busque en la sala la extrañe en la_ _alcoba_

 _y sobre una escoba lloré en la cocina,_ _  
_ _me pegó con todo donde más me duele_ _  
_ _pero yo he de verla sufriendo en la vida._

 __ _Cuando yo dormía tranquilo en sus brazos_ _  
_ _no pensé que fuera tan mala persona_ _  
_ _y perdone amigo si con esta pena_ _  
_ _cada que me acuerdo me da la llorona._ _  
_

_Nunca le hice mal pero como quisiera_ _  
_ _y le pido al tiempo que todo lo cobra_ _  
_ _que le pongan cuernos que se vuelva fea_ _  
_ _y que un mal marido le dé por faltona._

Habría dado todo lo que llevaba puesto, incluyendo la guitarra, un brazo o una pierna por tener una cámara a la mano y grabar o fotografiar las expresiones de Jenny, Joy y todos los demás. En realidad, la de los demás se reducía a un desconcierto generalizado seguido de una salva de risas, aplausos y silbidos que consiguieron, por un momento, sobreponerse a la lluvia.

Pero así como empezaron, así de rápido se disolvieron, pues no tardaron en adivinar la tensión que compartían la Enfermera y la Oficial del pueblo. Ambas habían perdido el color de la cara. Jenny me miraba de hito en hito, incapaz de articular palabra alguna mientras Joy parecía demasiado ocupada mirándonos y manteniendo la compostura.

Un reo fugado, armado y especialmente agresivo o un tipo con cuatro noches sin dormir, golpeado, con una guitarra y furioso. ¿Cuál de los dos le parecería más peligroso después de esa canción?

−Pero… qué acabas… –Y Jenny creía que había terminado. Inocente criatura.

−Y como sabe que no tienes mucho tiempo… bueno, ella tampoco, ¿verdad? Por eso me ha pedido que la que sigue te la dedique como la anterior.

A la Oficial le faltaron fuerzas para detenerme. A la Enfermera fuerzas para reaccionar. Y a mí cordura para detener los acordes. Me había convertido en un peligro para mí mismo, gritando a voz en cuello:

 _Se me acabo la fuerza_

 _de mi mano izquierda,_

 _voy a dejarte el mundo_

 _para ti solita._

 _Como al caballo blanco_

 _le solté la rienda_

 _a ti también te suelto_

 _y te me vas ahorita._

 _Y cuando al fin comprendas_

 _que el amor bonito_

 _lo tenías conmigo._

 _Vas a extrañar mis besos_

 _en los propios brazos_

 _del que esté contigo._

Si canté o no toda la canción, no lo supe. Apenas dejé de escucharme, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, echando de menos las risas y los silbidos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los metiches ya no parecía muy cómoda rodeándonos, mas parecía faltarles la indiferencia (o la decencia, dependiendo del punto de vista) necesaria para apartarse, contemplando en su lugar a las mujeres y al metiche cantante que luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Yo respiraba. Ellas se miraban. Se miraban y permanecían en sus sitios, verdaderas estatuas de carne y hueso. Oculté mi espanto al posar una mano sobre el hombro de Jenny sin que me la arrancara de un mordisco. Literalmente, se dejó hacer. Nada me costó apartarla. Nada me costó tomar la iniciativa.

−Encantadora, ¿no te parece? –Si mantener mi mano entera no era suficiente, el desagrado fue a más cuando traté a la Oficial como a una vieja amiga–. Vamos Jenny, ya dijiste suficiente, creo que entendió el mensaje.

Estaba fría. No supe si atribuirlo al agua o a su sangre. Si pude impulsarla a causa de mi propia fuerza o de la pérdida de las suyas. Quizá tardara en reaccionar y entonces sí lo lamentaría. Quizás el público era lo único que me salvaba. Quizá mi suerte no iba a durar mucho más…

−¿Es todo? –O quizá me equivocaba en todo. Después de todo, había sido la voz de Joy el nuevo sonido capaz de ganarle el pulso a la lluvia, deteniéndonos de paso–. Después… después de todos estos años… ¿Eso es todo?

−Bueno… ¿Qué más esperabas? –Bastantes cosas bastaron para descolocarme, mas nunca imaginé que Jenny se decidiría a seguirme la corriente aprovechando esa intervención, volteando para enfrentar a su querida enfermera una vez más–. Lo dejaste claro, ¿no? Hasta aquí, ¿o se te olvidó decir algo más?

−Creí… creí que significaba algo… ¡Después de tantos años, tengo que significar algo más para ti!

−Significas tanto que te estoy dando lo que me pides –por poco no solté la carcajada. Hasta hacía poco, bien que Jenny me habría cortado las bolas en público por semejantes canciones y en ese segundo aprovechaba muy bien mis ocurrencias–. Ahí está, eres libre, haz lo que quieras que…

−¡Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero!

−¡Si así fuera, me habrías escuchado! ¡Te supliqué tantas veces una oportunidad jurándote que iba a cambiar que perdí la cuenta! –Lindo momento escogieron para soltar los trapos sucios, a ver si el agua lluvia bastaba para lavarlos–. Cambiaría por ti, Joy… dejaría todo por ti, maldita sea, yo… haría todo por ti, pero parece que no te basta que…

−Quisiera creerlo tanto…

−¡Te amo! –Y a Jenny le escandalizaron mis gritos… hipócrita, aquella declaración debió de oírse en todo el jodido pueblo, dejando a los habitantes que nos rodeaban pálidos, enmudecidos, algunos incluso avergonzados, cosa que la llorosa Oficial no dejó de notar, dirigiéndose a ellos en particular−. ¡Qué! ¡¿Algún problema?! ¡La amo! ¡El mundo se puede ir a la mierda, pero si tú me faltas Joy, todo carece de valor! ¡No me importa el trabajo que escojas! ¡No me importan cuántas más hallan con tu nombre y tu cara, sólo te quiero a ti! ¡Lamento haber sido egoísta, haber pospuesto, no haberte escuchado, no haberte dado el lugar que mereces! –Tenía poca práctica, poco tardó en ser incapaz de seguir gritando–. Si me dieras una oportunidad… una sola maldita oportunidad… te juro que cada día haré lo que haga falta para convencerte de que has tomado la decisión correcta…

−Jenny…

−Si quieres que deje mi trabajo, lo haré… si quieres que cambie, lo haré… y si quieres… si quieres que te dé tu lugar… −fue cuando la Oficial hincó la rodilla que supe que todo aquello se me había escapado de las manos. Ni falta me hizo mirar, sabía que sostenía una cajita con una mano y con la otra tomaba los dedos de la sorprendida Joy–. Te pediré… que tú también me des un lugar… y que aceptes quedarte… que me permitas quedarme… hasta el final… pero juntas –no podía dejarlo para la intimidad, no, tenía que apostar el orgullo, la dignidad, el amor propio, todo eso y mucho más delante de casi todo el pueblo o del puñado que fuera que ya difundiría la noticia–. Joy… ¿Me perdonas? Y… si lo haces… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sentí el impulso de salir corriendo. Porque si llegaba a salir mal… si llegaba a recibir una respuesta devastadora, ya adivinaba sobre quién recaería la culpa y casi con toda certeza, Jenny no se contentaría con tirarme todos los dientes. Al mismo tiempo, seguí parado, alelado como todos los demás, conteniendo el aliento como todos los metiches, convertido yo mismo en un metiche más.

−Te suplico… una respuesta –articuló la Oficial con un hilo de voz–. La que sea.

−Tú no eres Jenny, ¿verdad? –Si bien esas palabras me cayeron como plomo en las tripas, conseguí tranquilizarme al ver que Joy esbozaba una sonrisa trémula–. Cuándo suplicaría ella así…

−Maldita sea, Joy –la humillación ya le estaba pasando la cuenta a la Oficial. Ya la quería ver a futuro deteniendo a alguno de los presentes–. Es que… ¿Es que no lo vas a hacer fácil aunque sea un segundo?

−¿Cuándo te he hecho las cosas fáciles? –Vaya que era débil y ligera la Oficial, a Joy no le costó nada ponerla de pie–. Bruta… antes de suplicar ya sabía qué responder.

−Entonces qué…

Bien, si los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el beso que le plantaron en los labios no era una respuesta para Jenny… si el mismo beso parecía no terminar nunca, sin dejar Joy de mantenerla junto a ella no le bastaba, derechamente había nacido pendeja o había hecho el curso para serlo. Y lo habría reprobado por pendeja.

Gracias a Dios, pareció entender, incluso responder, rodeando a Joy con sus brazos. Lo que todos necesitaron para soltar gritos y aplausos. Lo que yo necesité para respirar otra vez y recuperar la voz:

−¿Entonces sí?

Escuché algunas risas aisladas. Tampoco esperé que eso bastara para que se separaran un poco. Por fin Jenny volvía a mirarme con rabia mientras Joy luchaba por contener la risa.

−Tú…

−Pónganle mi nombre a su primer hijo, cabronas, es lo menos que merezco… eso y que me devuelvan mis cosas.

−Es un nombre estúpido –soltó Jenny, lanzándome como pudo la pokébola y las llaves de la moto.

−¿Tom? Pues a mí me gusta –contradijo Joy, para desagrado de su futura esposa.

−¿No prefieres una invitación a la boda? –Cedió en parte la Oficial, sin dejar de abrazar a la Enfemera… claro, ex enfermera dentro de muy poco.

−Preferiría no volver a verlas –claro, si lo decía con una sonrisa, difícilmente se lo tomaran en serio.

Por supuesto, con eso bastaba. Ya los curiosos se encargarían de felicitarlas con abrazos o estrechones de manos. Yo me conformaba con alejarme, intentar recordar dónde había quedado mi moto, liberar a Natu de la pokébola, permitirle que volviera a mi hombro y quitarme de una vez el jodido sombrero, terminando la lluvia de mojarme del todo mientras Natu se reía de mi aspecto.

−Cállate o te pongo el sombrero –el pajarraco era desafiante, no cedería en su afán de joderme. Como si hubiera tenido la culpa de su encierro–. Sí, es lo que crees, ni creas que volveremos para que las felicites, les mandarás una postal –los picotazos y los sonidos no podían ser más elocuentes–. Me prometieron una invitación, pero no pienso volver en lo que me pueda quedar de vida –y la última andanada de Natu me convenció de lo contrario−. Mierda… tienes razón.

Porque daba igual lo que quisiera. Tendría que volver tarde o temprano. Después de todo, en el cementerio de ese pueblo estaban enterrados mis viejos.

Pero no podía culparme por olvidarlo. Llevaba cuatro noches sin dormir.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Sería imposible desearles mayor mal. Después de todo, se iban a casar.


End file.
